Healing Flames
by Seventh Sage
Summary: Beltane Eve. A festival to celebrate the anniversary of Nergal's defeat. Yet... Not all pain are erased. Who could heal their hearts? Yaoi, Yuri, Het, SPOILERS!
1. For the Family We Have Lost

Lookies! I'm taking a break from Yu-Gi-Oh to write a Fire Emblem fic. ^_^

…I really hope my Yu-Gi-Oh readers don't decide to kill me.

*shrugs* Ah well. Yes. Fire Emblem is my new obsession. I simply looooooooooove this game. And its many bishies. And the many yaoi hints that lie behind the many bishes. ^_~

And… Well… Not to purposely offend anyone, but many of the Fire Emblem fics I've read… aren't… that good. O_o So I kinda felt obligated to write one myself. *shrugs* Not saying that _I'd_ be any good, but hey, let a girl try, ne?

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem doesn't belong to me. How sad. One copy of the game does, though. ^_^ *hugs her game* I loooooooove it…

Warning: Ah… Several warnings…

1) Yaoi, Yuri, Het… Yeah. All kinds of pairings. Major pairings will be announced at the beginning of each chapter.

2) SPOILERS! Major spoilers! This story takes place approximately a year AFTER the game. *nods* It will be treated as if none of the special 2-character endings happened. However, there _is_ indeed a lot of info from the endings and support convos.

Pairing for this chapter: Hinty Hector x Eliwood. Have fun! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One – For the Family We Have Lost…

   It was a cool, clear morning, the mists of night dissipating in the light of the newly-risen sun. The chill air bit into the skin of the fiery-haired youth as he tread upon soft blades of grass, still damp with dew. The youth's azure tunic, embroidered with buttery-gold threads, glimmered faintly. Shivering slightly, he pulled his thick cloak closer around his body, concealing the thin sword around his waist and the floral arrangement held delicately in the crook of his arm, mystically pale and centered around a snowy rose. His father always did like roses, and white blossoms for peace.

   A tall monolith of smooth granite cut the breeze, marking proudly the resting place of a great man. The youth, deep sapphire eyes liquid and downcast, dropped to a knee, bowing his head in respect.

   "Father…" His voice was choked with sorrow, with pain long held in. "Father, it has been so long… And we still miss you; Mother and I. She is brave and strong, putting on an air of tranquility for the court, and for me, but sometimes, when I walk past her room, I could hear her heart-breaking sobs. She does not show her tears to the public, and neither do I. In your stead, we must rule. I am following the noble example you have set, but… it is so difficult… And each night, when our routine activities could no longer provide a distraction, we think of you, and cry…"

   The youth squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face into his hands, watching as droplets falling from his eyes turn into torrential streams. Here, alone, he could pay his respects.

   "Father, I… I brought flowers. Your special symbols of peace, the peace you have tried so hard to gain. You would have been so glad, were you still here, that we have won and maintained it for almost a full year now. You would have been so happy, in this world… for this time…"

   He sighed, shaking his scarlet head, reading out one hand to remove the diadem set in his hair and placing it around the moon-pale bouquet, setting it onto the site of the grave. "I wish you were still alive. I wish it, and Mother wishes it. We have all loved you, along with all our people. Why, Father? Why did it have to be you? You were brave, noble, just, kind… You were everything I have ever wanted to be. You were… so great… And yet, that was the cause of your death."

   Death at the Dragon's Gate… Victory at the Dragon's Gate… The Gate that was now sealed by the dragon children Ninian and Nils.

   Memory seemed to flutter as a feather upon a shaky breath, flickering in and out of consciousness. Words ran through the youth's mind, whispering, shouting, dancing upon thoughts, transcending time.

   _"Lord Eliwood, I'm sorry! It's all my fault… If only I had been stronger… If only…"_

_   "No, Ninian, you did nothing wrong."_

   "Nothing wrong…"

   The youth's eyes closed in grief. "Father… Father, are you happy wherever you are? Are you watching over us? Ninian… She did the best she could, didn't she? It is no fault of hers…"

   _"But Lord Eliwood, I…" A lone tear, pure diamond liquefied, gathered around pale mint-silver lashes, held from falling by such fragile bonds. Garnet eyes filled with regret stared out at him, silently beseeching help._

_   He brushed his fingers gently across those eyes, erasing any traces of tears and might-have-been's. "Don't cry, Ninian. Tears don't fit a girl of your beauty. Please don't cry. It's not your fault."_

_   Arms… His arms around her, holding her close, the delicate Oracle in human form._

   "Even at the end, Father, you sacrificed so much for us." The youth held his arms out, embracing the empty air before him. Embracing memories of… who? Of his beloved father? Of the Dragon girl Ninian? Of a childhood long lost? "At the cost of yourself, you freed them. With your dying breath, you gave us hope. Would that it were someone else that died… Would that you were still alive… Were I given a choice, I would take your place. But… I guess… I guess you wouldn't want that. You would never ask someone else to die for you. But you were the greatest. You deserved to live. And so did so many more… Nergal took Quintessence from so many of the best of our world…"

   _"This is Durandal, the Sword of Roland. The sword which seeks out and destroys the dragons of legends…"_

_   A creature of ice, wide leathery wings spread, pale cerulean neck exposed, flying towards him, as if it knew naught else…_

_   His hands moved of their own, directed by Durandal, by the spirit of the long-dead hero, slicing a large gash neatly across the Dragon's chest, stilling its fragile heart._

_   The heart which beat for him._

   "So many losses… so much pain… All for one man's ambition…" The youth pound his fists against his thighs in frustration, in anger. "What did he hope to gain? Why did he have to leave such a legacy of sorrow? Even now, we hurt, while he rests in the peaceful oblivion of death."

   "Eliwood."'

   The youth wondered at his own forgetfulness of the world around him, thus absorbed in his memories, to let a heavily armor-clad warrior get behind him.

   "When…" The new arrival hesitated, hearing no response from his friend. "When your mother said that you had slipped out early this morning, I thought you would be here."

   The kneeling youth seemed just then to notice his surroundings. The emerald sea around him was dyed golden by a bright sun, set in a sky of the clearest blue. "Has it been that long…?"

   "It is now almost noon. It is a fair day."

   "A fair day… for a heavy heart…"

   The newcomer sighed, running a hand through short, plum-coloured hair, his dark eyes worried. "Eliwood…"

   The youth of flame-colured hair stood, taking up his diadem as he turned to face his childhood friend. "Hector. It is good to see you again."

   The Ostian Marquess nodded. "And you, my friend. We have been busy this past year, neglecting…" He raised an eyebrow, trying to cheer up the other. "…our sparring matches."

   A soft smile touching his lips, the young noble of Pherae nodded. "Indeed we have. I might be getting out of practice. But… I would rather that I did not again need those skills."

   "Hn." Hector snorted indelicately. "There are always mountain bandits to fight. Even during peace, there is _something_ to do."

   "Oh?" Feeling himself cheered, even if just slightly, the crimson-haired youth cracked another smile at his companion, poking the obsidian chest plate of his armor teasingly. "And will the Marquess of Ostia, not to mention the ruler of the Lycian League, run off to personally take care of every bandit that appears?"

   "Bah, of course not." The violet-haired man grinned. "He doesn't have time for that. That's why he needs the help of his loyal servants and his good friend, the Marquess Pherae… and possibly Lady Lyndis of the Lorca."

   Eliwood laughed, shaking his head and patting his best friend on the shoulder. Even if no one else, Hector could cheer him up. They had been together for so long, that they knew each other better than their own selves.

   Silence stretched, the soft tranquility of knowing you were safe. Two friends, apart for so long, looked each other over carefully, accessing the other's health.

   "You look well, Hector. Ruling Ostia has not been too big a challenge for you?"

   The taller youth laughed. "Hah hah, nothing is too much for me. And you… How is Pherae? Not tiring yourself out, are you?"

   The swordsman shook his head. "No… I am fine… as is Pherae. But still, I wish… I wish my father was still alive. We were so close, Hector! We were _there_! Maybe… if I were faster, stronger, then he would have been… Maybe he could have still lived…"

   "Now… don't say that…" The heavy axe-wielder put an arm awkwardly around his friend's shoulders, not used to seeing such self-doubt from the normally-composed teen. "It was not your fault. You tried the best you could. We all did."

   "And I dragged all of you into it… So many died, because of that. Leila… Lord Uther…"

   "Eliwood." Taking his friends shoulders, Hector spun him around. "Eliwood, look at me. As you have told Ninian so many times, now I must tell you. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. The only one to blame is Nergal. He killed our families. He was going to kill the _world_ to get his Quintessence."

   "But…" For the first time in so long, Eliwood allowed another to see his tears, clear as the heart of the lake. "But though we saved the world, we could not save those most dear to us."

   "We did." The armored youth's voice was serious and firm. "We did save some, Eliwood. My brother was not killed by Nergal, though I still find him to have been at the root of the problem. But… even though I lost my brother – and in all respects, father – I still have my friends. We are all alive. Oswin, Matthew, Lyndis… even Serra. And you. Especially you. Whoever I have lost, I have not lost my best friend."

   "Hector… thank you." The shorter teen closed his eyes, leaning against his friend in support. "I have almost forgotten. My friends are still alive. Marcus, Lowen, Isadora, Harken, Bartre, Rebecca, Wil… My people are fine. My mother… mourns for my father too, but she lives yet. And… Lyn and Ninian… And you, Hector. You are all alive and well."

   The axe knight nodded. "We should count our blessings. But… that is not the purpose of my visit."

   "Oh?"

   "I came… to… invite you to a, ah, festival." The Marquess of Ostia shuffled his feet nervously. "To commemorate the defeat of Nergal, I mean. Of course, no one but our little rag-tag 'army' knew what had truly happened, but… everyone is happy with the year-long peace. On… Oswin's suggestions… I am holding a celebration for the anniversary of Nergal's death, and in memory of those who died in our service, and to give everyone a promise that we could uphold. And… I think… just as a reunion. See how we have changed…"

   "That was very thoughtful." Eliwood peered up into his companion's face. "But… what are you not telling me?"

   "N-not telling you?"

   "Uh-huh." The swordsman nodded slightly. "I can tell, Hector. You don't give long explanations like that unless you're trying to say something but not daring to. And you are much too nervous for it to be a simple festival. So what is it?"

   "Well…" The taller youth hesitated. "Did you know… that our victory was… on… Beltane eve? So this… festival… will also be."

   "I see." The scarlet-haired youth smiled faintly. "Beltane, the celebration of lovers. Do you have someone special in mind?"

   "I… er… that is…" Hector swore inwardly, glaring at the ground. He should not have let himself be led into this trap. "Ummm… maybe. And… I think that person _might_ like me too. If you come, you'll see."

   "Of course I'll come." The Pheraen noble grinned. "But don't back out on your side of the deal."

   The axe knight gave him a mock glare. "You should know better than that. I never back out on my word."

   "No, I suppose not."

   "Well… I… guess I should go now." Hector's gaze turned upwards, to the afternoon sky. "I must leave soon if I want to make it to a town before nightfall."

   "Wait…" A hand lightly brushing his arm stopped him. "Stay here for the night. It is but ten days until Beltane. Let me come with you tomorrow and help with the preparations. My mother can travel at a slower pace with the Pherae Knights."

   The taller youth scratched the back of his neck. "I suppose you have a point. Let's leave tomorrow, then. I've already sent Matthew out to try to track down the rest of our 'army' before I left. Hopefully, they'll all make it in time."

   "We couldn't very well start a party in their honour without them, now could we?"

   "No, I suppose not."

   A clear night with a pale crescent moon, waning towards nothingness, invited slow walks in the gardens, quiet chatter between friends. However, soft moonbeams filtered through frosted glass saw two friends, lying side-by-side on a large bed of velvet canopies. It had been a cold dawn earlier, leading to a day of trembling shivers and a night of frozen spring. Two young lords, childhood friends reunited after a long year of ruling, shared the heat from their bodies as they once did, cuddled upon battlefields, readying for war.

   _My brother…_

   Lord Hector of Ostia lay on his back, staring at the folds of softly shimmer fabric above him. Beside him, curled up on his side, lay the scarlet-haired Eliwood in the sweet, vulnerable position he had never shown anyone else. But they had been friends for countless years. They knew each other through and through, every secret in every cranny of the other's heart.

   _Uther… My brother… Seeing Lord Elbert's grave today has so reminded me of you, and the tribute I have not properly paid you. You have raised me, taken care of me, put me above yourself… been more of a father to me than the one who had given me life._

   The dark-eyed youth made a soft, irritated noise at the back of his throat, careful not to awaken the frail-looking swordsman beside him. His brother, the previous Marquess of Ostia, was _dead_. Gone. Forever. There was no more point thinking about it.

   _But… Even if I must act tough in front of all everyone I know, and perhaps even in front of Eliwood, could I not in my mind be granted a few "what if"s? Or, most precisely, what if the war against Nergal had not been going on, and I had been allowed to be at my brother's side? Maybe I could have helped. At the very least, I could have eased his passing. _He directed his anger outwards, lashing out violently with his mind. _Nergal, da*n you! You destroyed our families!_

   Feeling the smaller teen stir beside him, Hector calmed a bit and patted his back gently. He remembered, that during the war, it was usually the other way around. His all-too-responsible friend would stay awake through most of the night, thinking, planning, worrying… and comfort him whenever he started to wake.

   "Mmmmm, Hector, get some sleep…"

   "You're… still awake, Eliwood?"

   A warm marine eye popped open momentarily. "Of course. Now go to sleep. We have to have an early start tomorrow. Whatever you're concerned about can wait another day. You can probably think about it on the way there."

   The axe-man gave a small laugh. "Yeah. It's a long and boring ride…"

   Behind a few wisps of cottony clouds, just starting to drift in, the moon glimmered softly, its light blessing the people of this world. Some say, behind its pearly exterior, a mystical land fades in and out of reality, guided by a Priestess of fire and ice…

   _Sleep well… Lord Hector… Lord Eliwood…_

_   We are watching over you… you who saved our people…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mmmmmmm, so how was it?

Please R&R ^^


	2. For Friends Dear to Our Hearts

Lookies, I'm updating! ;; I really didn't mean to cut this chapter so short, but it's already so incredibly long, and I haven't updated in such a long time, and… Yeah. ;

...And this is so much longer than the first one. Hn. Oo Ah well. Enjoy, ne? ;

Answers to reviews:

**Cheli Forever** -- Yes, yes, updating... ;; Don't be jealous. You're young. You'll be better than me when you're this age. ;

**Amethyst Bubble** -- No worries, I'll have those pairings. I wuv them too.

**Neo Mog** -- Nope, this chapter's still yaoi. ; The majority's yaoi. nods

**Cathy Barton** -- Lookies, I'm finally updating... ;; (Yeah, the YGO readers are gonna be yelling at me soon now... ') And don't worry, I have Kent/Sain... THIS chapter.

**Vyctori** -- Thank you so much, I'll remember not to describe so over-much. ; That's kind of a natural problem with me. ;; I'm learning to use names, that I am. There's a reason people HAVE names, ne...? ;;;;

**Morning Mist** -- Thankies. I'll keep it in mind. nods It's just... sometimes, I _do_ write introspective stuff, and I forget the rest of the world around them. Oo I'm trying to learn to balance it...

**Melfice** -- Oooh, I _finally_ saw the Legault/Heath support scenes. grins widely Eeheehee, I'll definitely have that pairing.

**Cecil-Darkwind** -- Mmmm, Elbert didn't die before Uther. Elbert died around Chapter 20, and Uther died around chapter 30. (Too lazy to check actual chappy numbers.) And anyway, I might not have made it clear, what with all my over-description and all, but when I say "Marquess of Pherae" right now, I mean Eliwood, and "Marquess of Ostia" also refers to the _current_ marquess, which is Hector, not Uther. ;

**Rockie1** -- Will have, will have.

**Zephire the Tactician** -- nods I was crying during that scene...

**Death Scythe X-9** -- Yes, more, right here. ;

**RianneHime** -- Yes, writing, writing. ;;; But this one's so much harder than the last one... teary eyes (Heh, see, my friend puts Kurama as the seme 'cause he's taller. ')

**Karlminion** -- Don't worry, there shouldn't be anything really graphic until the end. But I think I _might_ push the rating a little higher for the ending. (No, I don't know what's going to happen. ') Also, I chose not to include any A-level support convos, because… well… The support convos generally sort out all the personal problems and whatnots. I want the problems to be there. That's what the fic's about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem yet. However, I do hope to get into video game design one day and work on this series. Meanwhile, all I own of it is the actual game cartridge and the guide book (which I bought solely for its pretty pictures, after I've beaten it a few times ').

Warning: Yaaaaaaaaoi!

And since people have been requesting pairings, I'll put the pairings I'm planning to have here. (In no particular order...)

Absolutely certain pairings:

Hector/Eliwood (Done)

Kent/Sain (This chapter)

Raven/Lucius

Legault/Heath

Matthew/Guy

Jaffar/Nino

Lyn/Florina

Pent/Louise (Only a cameo)

Harken/Isadora (Probably just a cameo)

Unsure pairings:

Erk/Priscilla or Erk/Serra (Isn't that always the question? ' Although Serra's kinda winning in my head... But then, I feel kinda sorry for Priscilla 'cause she can't have Raven...)

Oswin/Serra (If I choose Erk/Priscilla...)

Rath/Wil or Dart/Wil (Although Rath/Wil is now seeming much more humorous. ' But then, Dart IS Dan, Wil's once "best friend"... ' Or should I keep it to friendship? I know for a fact that not _all_ "best friends" turn into lovers...)

Dart/Farina (If I choose Rath/Wil...?)

...And yes, I _am_ quite obsessed with pairing up as many people as possible. ;;;;

Anyway.

**Pairing for this chapter: Kent/Sain, more light-hearted than the last.**

**Florina and Matthew will also be featured in this chapter (no, not as a couple), but they only play brief roles, and will get their own chapters later.**

Chapter Two - For Friends Dear to Our Hearts...

   The verdant-armored rider slowed his horse to a gentle walk, patting its neck gratefully and taking off his helmet, letting his chestnut locks fly in the breeze. He sighed appreciatively. It had been a while since he was last here. Everything remained virtually unchanged, and for that, he was infinitely grateful. Riding down the barely-worn path that only few used, approaching the beloved castle he knew so well, he felt as if he had come home again. In a way, he truly _had_.

   "Halt!" a voice called out sharply, from somewhere high up. "Who goes there? State your name and business to Castle Caelin."

   The rider paused, his hazel eyes blinking in momentary confusion. Of course. He was at the castle walls now, where a sentry challenged him. He had forgotten that not everyone knew him now. It had been a year, after all. He was glad that, though the castle was given over to Ostia rule, its name remained unchanged.

   "Sain!" he called up simply, not bothering to give an explanation. It did not matter. Whatever name he gave, the sentry would not know him. And if he was reported to any of the knights, or even higher-ranking soldiers, inside the castle, they would recognize him immediately. They had _better_.

   The sentry frowned, shaking his head. "I know of no such knight in our service. I cannot let you in without proper authorization."

   Sain made a face. He should have expected this, not visiting his old home for a full year. It was not _his_ fault, really. He was busy wandering, adventuring, wooing beautiful women... But now, he felt a compulsion to return, to revisit his friends. One person, in particular...

   "Is Kent there?" the cavalier-turned-paladin tossed up, his face once again set in his trademark smile. "Tell him Sain's here. He'll know."

   The frown did not leave the sentry's face. If anything, it deepened. "_Sir_ Kent is out."

   "Ah yes, _Sir_ Kent," Sain repeated the emphasis, smirking lightly. "Steward of Caelin Castle now, is he not? Where did he go?"

   "...Out riding." The sentry would say no more.

   Shrugging, the famous -- and infamous -- Green Lance turned his horse and set out to search for his old friend and longtime partner. _That_, he realized, was what he really came back for.

   "Ah, a beautiful spring day," Sain declared out loud, a bright smile lighting his visage. "The perfect weather for..." He paused dramatically. "...Love. Now, to find a damsel in distress to rescue... Or maybe just finding Kent would do. He's no substitute for a 'lovely maiden', but... I doubt I would just _happen_ to chance upon a lady in trouble."

  To his surprise, a startled scream pierced the air, quickly cutting off. It was most definitely feminine.

   The youth grinned, hefting his lance and checking that his sword was in easy reach, as he raced towards the location of that sound. "Have no fear, oh moonlight beauty, your knight Sain is coming!"

   As the wind whipped past him, its bladed tendrils streaming through his chestnut hair, his mind supplied him with a vision of his best friend, riding beside him. He could almost hear Kent's voice, caring and berating.

   _"How would you know if she were a beauty?"_ The crimson knight was always skeptical when he tried to flirt.

   "Why, because she has such a lovely voice!" Sain declared cheerfully.

   _"Hm. And why 'moonlight'?"_ Kent would raise an eyebrow at this point.

   "Oh, Kent, my partner, don't question it," he replied back with a cheeky grin. "It is just one more adjective in my cache of sweet flattery."

   The paladin's wide, ever-laughing eyes closed for a second, squeezing out the betraying salty liquid gathered in his eyes. He wondered momentarily if they were from the sting of the rushing wind... or if his emotions had surfaced so drastically. After that brief reminiscence, he missed his friend more than he ever did in his year-long travel.

   Voices drifted to his ears; he was now close enough to hear the exchange between his "damsel in distress" and her tormentors. Trees surrounded him. They must be within a clearing.

   "Well, ain't she a pretty one? How much do you think we'd get for her?"

   Sain wrinkled his nose in disgust. Bandits. Even around the knight-patrolled Caelin Castle, there were so many of them, abducting young maidens and making off with what did not belong to them. They had no honour.

   "Please, leave me alone," came a sweet, timid voice. "I... I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to."

   Hazel eyes widened in recognition. He knew that voice!

   "Hah, a little lady like you, fight?" It was a different bandit this time. The youth absently tried to calculate how many there were, and how high his chances of victory. Not that it made a difference. Where there was trouble, he was honour-bound to help, especially if the one in need was such a dear friend.

   "Please, let go of my Pegasus," the girl requested. "I really will fight... I..."

   "Not likely." Yet another bandit.

   Sain grimaced. The odds would be against him. Still, he rode in calmly, a mask of indifference upon his face, waving cheerfully at the girl in the middle of the large clearing. "Well met, beautiful Florina. Are these bandits giving you trouble?"

   "Ah... Sain!" A grateful smile settled upon the orchid-haired maiden's face. "I... I'm sorry. I'm still so clumsy sometimes, even after training with Lyn -- Lady Lyndis -- and the rest of you. I..."

   The knight grinned. "Fell on one of them?"

   A blush spread across the girl's pale cheeks. "Y-yes. I wanted to fly to Castle Caelin, you see, but a b-bee was chasing me, and I tried to land, and..."

   One of the bandits glared in their general direction. "The girl was light enough, but her darn horse weighed a ton! We want compensation!"

   "Tsk, tsk." The emerald knight turned towards his friend. "And did you apologize, Florina?"

  "Yes, of course..."

   "Well, then," Sain shrugged, "I see no problem here. Be on your way, gentlemen, and stop causing problems."

   "What?!" The bandits were enraged. "We're taking this girl and her flyin' horse right now, and they'd better fetch us a pretty penny, or..."

   Eyes narrowed dangerously, the young cavalier positioned himself in front of the orchid-haired girl protectively. "Would you like to hear about what happened the _last_ time someone tried that? To put it simply, there's not a one of them still alive."

   "Hmph." Of course, some people were doomed to make the same mistakes as their predecessor, and listened to no friendly warnings. These bandits were, most assuredly, in that category. "We're much stronger than them, whoever _they_ were. And, in case you haven't noticed, _sir knight_, we have you and that wee girl surrounded. There's no way you can beat us."

   Shaking his head in mocking disappointment, Sain slid his sword out of its scabbard. Lances may be heroic, but with this many bandits, he thought he should be just a little more careful than usual. After all, it would not do for a "beautiful maiden" to see him injured, even if she was an old friend who had fought side-by-side with him in the battle to prevent the destruction of the world. Frowning as a thought occurred to him, he turned to her. "Fair Florina, can you use a sword?"

   The teen nodded hesitantly. "I... yes... I suppose so... Lyn has taught me, and..."

   "Do you have one with you?"

   Florina shook her head. "N-no. I just planned to go see Castle Caelin, and then I'll g-go to Sacae... To Lyn... I didn't think that this would... I'm sorry..."

   The knight patted her hair comfortingly, keeping his eyes on his enemies' movements. "Take to the air, dear Florina. I'll take care of them."

   Once again, the girl shook her lavender head. "Sain, thank you for your concern... But I, too, am a knight, and I will fight like one."

   The hazel-eyed rider grinned. "You've become much braver than the timid little Florina I met two years ago. What a pity Lady Lyndis isn't here to see you. She would have been so proud."

   A soft smile lit the girl's face. "Do you really think so?"

   "Uh-huh. I know so."

   "Oh, I'm so glad!"

   Throughout this exchange, the bandits watched with barely-veiled impatience. Finally, they attacked, deciding the two's conversation are not nearly interesting enough for them.

   "Take the sword, Florina." Without turning, the knight handed her the weapon that would give the greater advantage over the bandits' axes.

   "But... you...?"

   Sain grinned with carefree ease. "I'll be fine. Am I not the Green Lance?"

   "Th-thank you, Sain..."

   The knight winked. "What are friends for?"

   At the beginning, the battle was simple. Untrained bandits, however advantageous with their weapons, were no match for two fully-trained knights. But as the fight went on, exhaustion began to show upon the two friends' faces. Florina, weaker in strength, wove amongst the bandits, blade flashing faster than sight could follow by her skilled hand. Complimenting her with the perfection that took many battles to attain was the emerald knight, the lance of his namesake thrusting into enemy flesh. This masterful dance, so beautiful and deadly, could not last much longer. Bodies piled before them, desperate villains with desperate attacks, fallen at their feet. However, such loss of hope, loss of purpose, gave their enemies an edge. Unlike the two riders, the bandits had nothing to lose... and everything to gain, should they be successful.

   "Ah! I..." Faltering momentarily, the young Pegasus knight clutched her shoulder, free hand swinging her sword in a wild arc. Blood seeped between her fingers as she tilted, falling off of her mount. Pain, not felt for almost a year, came rushing back, along with a frantic and instinctive search for her closest friend. "L-lyn?"

   Hesitating for no more than a second, Sain rushed to her, letting a burst of adrenaline clear his way. Gently but firmly, he shook her, calling out, "Florina, take to the air! Fly!"

   The orchid-haired girl could only stare back in puzzled bewilderment. "Lyn... Where is...?"

   Shaking his head, the cavalier shoved her atop her Pegasus, unhooking his own horse's reins and using the leather ropes to tie her to the winged beauty. He spoke now to the Pegasus, softly and urgently. "Fly! Take her to Castle Caelin! Look for Kent. Look for Wallace. Look for anyone you know; they would recognize her. Go!"

   As though she understood, the noble animal bowed her head in respect before taking off with her master and charge, leaving the hazel-eyed knight to fend for himself. He put on a brave face. They must never know that he knew fear, that he knew the odds were overwhelmingly against him.

   "I will purge this district that once the noble territory of Caelin of you bandits!" Sain vowed, summoning courage in the face of near-certain death. _This is the end... I'm sorry, Lady Lyndis, that I could not protect your beloved friend better. I'm sorry, my friends, that it had to end this way. I'm sorry... Kent..._ He felt tears rise, unbidden, to his eyes, and tried to swallow them. Now was not the time to get sentimental. Yet... _Kent... My greatest friend, my partner for as long as I could remember... I just wanted to see you again. Yet I got into this mess, and... and..._ The tears were under his control. He would not let any emotion show to these ruthless bandits. "Come, then! All of you will die on this day, and harass no more peaceful villagers and beautiful maidens!"

   He did not know for how long he stood there, lance in hand, the grassy enamel stained crimson with his foes' blood. It could have been minutes, hours, days... Time made no difference to him. He knew only that at any cost, he would protect Castle Caelin. At any cost, he _must_ protect the people under Kent's stewardship. If fate would have him die, then so be it. He would die a true knight, protecting something -- _someone_ -- important to him.

   The first strike upon him was a thin line across his cheek, a slip of the tip of an axe's blade. Stinging pain assaulted him, worsening with the sweat that dripped into the hair-thin cut, that mingled with droplets flaring in the sun like a scarlet blaze. It was merely a tiny distraction, one that he had long ago learned to ignore until battle's end, but it served to remind him that he was no longer untouchable. Blows upon his now-dented armor caused tremors attack his body, and he could feel himself giving more and more ground. No longer was he mounted; he had sent his horse off to safety. How he had misjudged the strength of these ruffians! With perfect hindsight, he saw that he should have taken extra weapons, should have found extra people to help.

   Impulsive. Kent always said he was impulsive. When his quick wit got them into trouble, it was always Kent who carried them out of those situations. Where was Kent now? Where was his partner, the Shield to his Lance?

   Blood... He was aware of the precious liquid trailing down his arms, as one axe bit under his armor. Desperately, he swung his lance. Desperately, he sought to cut them down before his life ended.

   And suddenly, they were gone. They were simply gone, as if they had vanished. Sain did not know, could not see. Blood and sweat dripped into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. It mattered little. As long as they were gone...

   Pitching forward, his amazing strength spent, the verdant knight feel into strong arms, before he blacked out.

   "Sain... Wake up, wake up..."

   Groaning as he came to, his consciousness bringing back the pain of all his wounds, Sain struggled to open his eyes. Something cold and wet was pressed against his forehead -- a damp piece of cloth, he assumed -- and he was most definitely lying on something soft.

   "Oh, thank goodness, Sain!" The voice was very familiar. "I was afraid that you were... that they might have..."

   "Nn..." Finally managing to pull open the heavy lids of his eyes, the young knight gazed up into a well-known face framed by short, scarlet hair. Yes, he certainly recognized this person. "K-kent! What are you doing here?" He blinked. "Where _am_ I? What am _I_ doing here?"

   The Crimson Shield gave a rare laugh. "You are in Caelin Castle, my friend. Your old room, if you look..."

   The green knight was still confused. In a flurry, he pushed himself up on his elbows, frantically scrambling to get up. "What am I doing here? The bandits... I must fight the bandits..."

   Kent shook his head, gently pressing his partner down again. "They are gone. I killed the rest of them. Relax, Sain. You are injured. Please don't overwork yourself."

   Nodding absently, the youth fixed him with a stare. "You came in the nick of time! I thought I was going to..." Slowly, his brows furrowed into a puzzled frown. "How did you find me?"

   Running a hand through his flame-coloured hair, the more serious of the two shrugged. "I was out riding, as you probably already know. On my way back to the castle, I saw a Pegasus in the air. I think it spotted me and came down. On its back was Florina. By that time, she was no longer dazed, and told me where to find you, and I hurried there as soon as I could."

   For a moment, the flirty knight was silent. When he spoke again, his eyes were filled with gratitude. "Thank you, Kent. You saved my life."

   The taller man ruffled his hair, almost as if he were a child. "Don't mention it, partner. What are friends for, after all? There is much of life yet to be lived, and we have need still of your bright, cheerful smile and tongue free with flattery."

   Sain made a face. "Gee, thank you ever _so_ much, dear partner. So glad to know those are my best qualities."

   The redhead paused for a moment. "And, of course, your courage and skill in battle."

   "Kent... You embarrass me..."

   An impromptu feast there was, that evening, to celebrate the reunion of old friends. Many months it had been since Castle Caelin saw such excitement, such a bustle of activity. Venison was hurriedly sent for, and aged wine brought up from the cellars. Linen was brought out of trunks and dusted, and servants scrambled to find silverware. The only explanation the steward would offer was that these special "guests" deserved only the best of what they had.

   Rumors flitted upon servants' tongues as they worked. Some of them saw a beautiful maiden come in, with hair the colour of spring lilacs. Who was she? Was she a noble Lady? A Marquesse? Or even a Princess! And the knight that their steward brought in... What was _he_? Could they be lovers, running from strict families into the safety of this castle? A few of the younger women sighed dreamily at this romantic notion.

   "Perhaps Sir Kent is preparing a wedding!" one maid mused dramatically. "Oh, that we were helping to fulfill such love..."

   A gruff voice greeted her pondering. "If you have so much energy to wag your tongues, then get some work done. Who those two are is Kent's business alone, and he will announce their identities when it is time." The voice paused. "Not that it has anything to do with you anyway."

   The maid turned, a scarlet blush dominating her features. "G-general Wallace! I didn't see you coming..."

   The old general laughed good-naturedly. "Just get back to work, and no more rumors. I can tell you already that your speculations are wrong."

   "Wrong?" The maid pouted, but said no more, as the man gave her a glare. "Y-yes, I'll get back to work. Right away, General."

   Shaking his head and chuckling to himself, the general walked away, armor clanking. It was not long before he came across one of the subjects of the maids' discussion. Fixing a gaze upon the young knight, Wallace nodded approvingly. "So it is you, that they saw in green armor. Have you been doing all your exercises from my Manual of Knightly Prowess?"

   "Yes, of course." The words were just a bit too quick, but the older man seemed not to have noticed. That was just as well for Sain. "It's good to see you again, General Wallace."

   The general patted his former subordinate on the back, not noticing as the youth winced from the force of the blow. "Keep up the good work."

   "Of course..."

   The two stared at each other for a while, before the older man raised a question. "Don't you have some work to tend to?"

   "Work?" Sain was confused. "Am I supposed to have work...?" Realizing at the last moment to whom he was speaking, the young knight quickly changed his statement. "I mean, yes, of course I have work. I'll, ah, get to it right away."

   Walking quickly from Wallace's approving gaze, the paladin bolted as soon as he turned a corner, running into a room and shutting the door tightly behind him. "Th-that was scary..."

   "What was?"

   Turning, emerald eyes beheld a young man with flaming hair. "Ah! Kent! Am I ever _so_ glad to see you, my greatest partner!"

   An eyebrow raised in skeptism as Kent considered his friend's words. "What do you want, Sain?"

   A small pout flitted across the verdant knight's lips, as he faked wounded indignation. "Can I not compliment you, oh boon companion of mine? Why would you think I want something?"

   The serious youth let a faint smile flicker across his lips. "Because, dear Sain, I know you well. So let's just hear it."

   "Alright, alright." Sain grinned widely. "First of all... Will you please be my alibi?"

   The red-haired man blinked. "Come again?"

   "See..." The Green Lance tried to explain, waving his hands around dramatically. "I, ah, met up with General Wallace. And he, um, wanted to know whether I've been... doing the things in that back-breaking manual of his. So, if he asks, could you please tell him I have?" Hazel eyes turned a pleading stare upon his partner. "Please?"

   Kent sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "Of course, of course."

   "Oh good." The roguish grin was back on the cheerful paladin's face. "Now..."

   Kent arched an eyebrow. "_Another_ favour?"

   Sain turned his beseeching look upon his partner. "Please, Kent? I really need you to do this... And believe me, you'll _want_ to do it."

   The knight let out a long sigh, assessing his friend's sincerity and finally nodding. "Fine."

   Immediately, a smile lit the happy-go-lucky youth's face, and the crimson knight wondered if he had been correct in assenting. "Kent, I want you to make it clear to them that Lady Florina and I are _not_ together."

   A look of surprise came over the normally mild and serious visage. "I thought you'd be _glad_ they think so? Or..." Kent stared at his companion with slight suspicion. "...do you not want the castle maids to think you are 'taken'?"

   With a rare serious gaze, Sain shook his head. "It's not that. It's just that... I think fair Lady Florina is quite in love with another already. And I..." He hesitated, pondering how to phrase his thought. "My heart... belongs to another."

   "Who?"

   The mischievous smirk was again playing upon the young paladin's lips. "You'll see!"

   Truly as if celebrating their reunion, "Kent's Party", as the feast was starting to be called, was joined by one more addition, bringing up the count of the members of "Lyn's Legions" to five. Some of the castle guards were quite skeptical about allowing the new arrival to enter, but they could not disobey a direct order from Kent. It did not matter too much to them, in any case. After all, their steward trusted this... thief.

   Currently, the aforementioned thief was quite absorbed in a discussion with one of his former comrades.

   "Matthew!" With a big grin, Sain slid into the chair next to the Ostian spy. "What a surprise! What are _you_ doing here, anyway?"

   "Well..." The thief smiled mysteriously, letting suspense drag a little longer. "I'm here by request of Lord Hector."

   "Hector? Really?" The knight poked him jokingly. "He's sending you as an errand runner now?"

   Matthew gave a mock-indignant sniff. "He has _politely asked_ that I deliver an important message to certain friends of a year past."

   "...And...?" the verdant paladin prompted.

   The thief blinked. "And what?"

   Sain sighed impatiently. "What's the message?"

   "Oh. That." The honey-haired youth scratched the back of his neck with a grin. "Eh-heh... I think it'll be better for all our friends gather around so I wouldn't have to repeat it so many times."

   The young knight gave him a scalding look, though a smile was fighting to keep off of his lips. "Fine, be that way, Matthew."

   Matthew grinned impudently. "I will."

   Before a verbal brawl could break out between the two, the scarlet-haired steward of the castle stepped between them, casting towards each a stern glare. "Sain, Matthew, please."

   "He started it!" So much in unison was their protests that they seemed to be speaking with one voice.

   Kent rubbed his temples. "Both of you..."

   The thief shrugged casually, grinning as he saw General Wallace walk up, the timid Pegasus Knight by his side, using him, one of the few men here that she actually knew, as a shield against the wave of strangers pressing around them like a wave. "Well, well, since our last two friends have finally decided to show up, I think I'll give the message now."

   "Yes?" The verdant knight was no more patient now than he was moments ago.

   However, Matthew refrained from speaking until both the General and the young Pegasus rider were seated. Presently, he cleared his throat and delivered his message, grinning slyly.

   "I bring an invitation from Lord Hector, for a feast on Beltane Eve to celebrate the anniversary of Nergal's defeat."

   Kent nodded. "We would be delighted to accept."

   "Oh?" his best friend raised an eyebrow. "And who said you could speak for all of us?"

   "Sain…" A warning glare. "If you do not wish to go, I cannot force you. I speak only for those of us dwelling in the Castle."

   Sain grinned. "I never said I wasn't going to go. But!" A dimple appeared as his grin turned into a smirk. "Now you'll have to wait until then to hear my declaration of love."

   The stoic knight rolled his eyes. "And we would need to hear it because…?"

   A mock gasp reached his ears. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy, oh boon companion mine?"

   Off to the side, away from their bickering, Florina approached the thief-messenger timidly. "M-matthew?"

   "Hmm?" The young Ostian spy cocked his head.

   "I was wondering…" The Pegasus knight hesitated momentarily. "I was wondering… If Sacae is too far for you… Whether I should bring the message there instead. I mean to visit Lady Lyndis, and my Pegasus would cross the mountains so much more easily than a traveler on foot, and…"

   "Dear Florina, you are a genius!"

   "I… I am?"

   The thief nodded empathetically. "Yes, yes, you are. You see, you can take me with you!"

   Large eyes widened even more in surprise. "Wh-what? B-but… I… I don't… I…"

   Matthew talked on as if there was no problem. "There is a certain _someone_ I have to collect from Sacae, you see. So it's better if you bring me with you. That way, also, if we ever find bandits, I can protect you." He turned slanted, honey-coloured eyes towards her. "I trust there's no problem with this arrangement, Milady Florina?"

   "Ummm… n-no, but…"

   The red-caped youth grinned. "Well, then, we can start at first light."

Ummmm… Yes… It's not angsty at all. Hn. Well, I really _did_ mean to make it more so, but I never got around to it, and… Yeah. ;; Hope you guys still enjoyed it… bows

…Gee, methinks the next three chappies will be the Sacaen people. ;

Please R&R. And please give me an idea of what pairings in the "undecided" list you people prefer. (But I'd much rather you don't just review with a pairing vote… Please criticize and offer suggestions too?)


End file.
